The Game (Bahasa Indonesia)
by prideofmalfoy
Summary: Anak-anak tahun ketujuh Gryffindor memutuskan mereka membutuhkan hiburan dan Sirius menyarankan permainan Truth or Dare, tapi dengan sebuah twist. Apakah itu akan benar-benar berlangsung selama seminggu penuh tanpa henti? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan perkamennya? RnR?


**Helo, semua! Aku pendatang baru di (sebenernya udah ngikut cukup lama sih cuma gak berani ngepost), aku disini mau coba menerjemahkan karya NamelesslyNightlock yang berjudul "The Game". Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik (mengenai terjemahan dan sebagainya).**

 **Last but not least, thank you for the wonderful author NamelesslyNightlock for giving me a permission to translate one of your story! *bows***

 **Jangan lupa untuk cek original The Game by NamelesslyNightlock, ya!**

 **The Game (Bahasa Indonesia)**

 **by. NamelesslyNightlock**

 **BAB SATU**

Minggu: _Waltzing_ dan Buku Aturan

" _Suatu ketika manusia siput jeli, duduk disebelah billy-a-bang.._ "

"Sirius.."

" _Dibawah naungan sebuah suatu pohon yang keren,_ "

"Sirius.."

" _Dan dia bernyanyi sembari menunggu ketelnya mendidih,_ "

"Sirius!"

" _Ingin datang dan berdansa wals denganku dan Matilda!_ "

"SIRIUS! TUTUP MULUT!"

" _Berdansa wals dengan Matilda, berdansa wals dengan Matilda, apakah kamu ingin datang dan berdansa wals denganku dan Matilda? Dan dia bernyanyi sembari menunggu ketelenya mendidih, ingin datang dan berdansa wals denganku dan Matilda?_ Kau tahu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang lagu itu..." renung Sirius. "Maksudku, judul macam apa itu 'Berdansa wals dengan Matilda?'"

"Pertama, Sirius, itu hanya 'Wals dengan Matilda', kedua, bisakah kau tutup mulu—" kalimat Remus dipotong ketika Sirius kembali bernyanyi lagi, memutuskan ia tidak mempermasalahkan judulnya yang aneh.

" _Dari atas datanglah kelelawar yang melompat-lompat ke arah billy-a-bang, dari atas melompatlah manusia siput jeli dan mencuri ua-ngnya, dan dia bernyanyi sembari mendorong kelelawar yang melompat-lompat itu masuk ke tas seko-o-olahnya, kamu akan datang dan berdansa wals denganku dan Matilda!_ "

Gumaman Remus 'itu bahkan bukan lirik yang benar' tenggelam ketika Sirius menyanyikan refrainnya dengan berisik, sebelum berpindah ke versi selanjutnya.

" _Terbanglah pejabat kementrian diatas sana menggunakan sapunya, dari bawah datanglah para Auror,_ Ex-pel-liar-mus! _Siapa pe-e-e-emilik sebenarnya dari kelelawar yang melompat itu, kamu harus datang untuk berdansa wals denganku dan Matilda!_ "

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" teriak Lily, turun dari asrama perempuan. "Itu terdengar seperti Banshee yang sedang sakit tenggorokan!"

"Sirius mencoba untuk menyanyi lagu tradisional Muggle Australia," kata Remus.

"Kenapa ada kata 'mencoba' disana?" tanya Sirius.

Remus menatap ke arah sekelompok tahun pertama yang meringkuk disudut dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga mereka. Sirius mengendikkan bahu dan memulai lagi.

" _Dari atas melompatlah manusia siput jeli dan membunuh dirinya sendiri, berteriak 'kau tidak akan pernah menangkapku hidup-hidup', dan hantunya masih mengintai billy-a-bang itu, bernyanyi dan berdansa wals dengan Mat-il-da!_ "

"Oh, bagus. Apakah kau sudah selesai?" erang Remus.

"Yep!" kata Sirius. "Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan selanjutnya?"

"Oh, kumohon, jangan lagi," gumam Lily. "Lepaskan kami dari kengerian ini!"

"Hei, kawan-kawan!" kata James, berjalan masuk menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Remus. "Kau seharusnya sudah kembali sejak berabad-abad yang lalu!"

"Yah, tapi aku mendengar ratapan Banshee, jadi aku pikir aku sebaiknya menunggu diluar sampai itu reda."

"Hei! Itu menjadikanmu yang kedua yang berpikir kalau aku terdengar seperti Banshee!"

"Hanya memberitahumu sebagaimana semestinya, Pads." James merebahkan dirinya dilantai disebelah Lily dan menggenggam tangannya. Sirius mendesah.

"Yah, melihat tidak ada yang bisa mengapresiasi nyanyianku, bagaimana kalau bermain sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Lily ragu-ragu ketika Remus dan James mengerang.

"Suatu permainan, tentu saja!"

" _Suatu_ permainan?"

"Ya, _suatu_ permainan."

"Lalu, apa permainannya ini?"

"Jadi, kau akan ikut main? Brilian!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang—"

"Prongs, kawanku, apa kau mau ikut bermain?"

"Yah, kurasa aku sebaiknya ikut, hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak akan—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Moony?"

"Yah, sebenarnya—"

"Brilian!"

"Pads—"

"Tidak, Moony, kau ikut. Lils, cepat panggil Alice dan yang lainnya... tidak asik kalau hanya kita berempat. James, pergilah dan ambil makanan. Aku akan mencari Peter. Moony, kau duduk diam saja disini dan jangan lari _dalam situasi apapun_ , maksudku, _dalam situasi apapun_ , bahkan jika Ruang Rekreasinya kebakaran. Seseorang mungkin akan mengambil tempat kita."

Beberapa menit kemudian dan semua orang sudah duduk melingkar didepan perapian. Semuanya termasuk Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, dan Hestia Jones. Frank berbagi kamar dengan The Marauders, dan Hestia dan Alice berbagi kamar dengan Lily dan merupakan sahabatnya. (Juga masing-masing merupakan kekasih dari Sirius dan Frank.)

Mereka sudah mulai menyadari kalau permainan yang akan Sirius mainkan itu adalah suatu bentuk dari _Truth or Dare_.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang memilih permainannya dan membuat aturan-aturannya, aku akan jalan pertama," kata Sirius.

"Sebentar," kata Alice. "Kau bilang 'aturan-aturan', itu plural. Kau baru memberitahu kami kalau kami tidak bisa memilih orang yang telah memilih kami."

"Oh ya, maaf soal hal itu," kata Sirius. "Benar, aturan-aturan." Bukannya mulai berbicara sesuatu yang panjang seperti yang diduga oleh yang lainnya, ia melambaikan tongkatnya, dan enambelas lembar perkamen terbang menuruni tangga dan ditumpuk menjadi dua bagian. Ia lalu melambaikan tongkatnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan tulisan muncul disalah satu tumpukan perkamen. Ia lalu memberikan satu perkamen per orang. "Ini dia." Ia lalu bergegas untuk bekerja dengan tumpukan perkamen yang kedua, menggumamkan beberapa mantera sebelum akhirnya juga memberikannya satu persatu kepada yang lainnya. Lily, Hestia, Alice, dan Frank kebingungan.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Lily.

"Permainannya," kata Sirius. "Bukan permainan _Truth or Dare_ biasa. Baca peraturannya."

Lily menatap perkamennya dan mulai membaca.

 _THE GAME_

 _GAMBARAN UMUM_

 _Orang yang menyarankan permainannya mulai duluan. Mereka harus memilih seseorang dan_

 _menyuruh mereka memilih diantara Truth or Dare. Orang yang ditanyai HARUS MENJAWAB._

 _Mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan sejujurnya atau melakukan tantangannya. Jika_

 _mereka tidak melakukannya, orang yang memberikannya tantangan diperbolehkan untuk_

 _memilih tiga alternatif TANPA PERATURAN dan mereka akan dipilih oleh yang lain. Jika itu_

 _tidak dipenuhi, mereka harus telanjang bulat sepanjang hari. Ya, benar, itu peraturannya._

 _Perkamen-perkamen ini telah dimanterai, jadi ketika tintamu menyentuh perkamen ini, kau_

 _akan merasakan kewajiban untuk mengikuti peraturannya._

 _Permainan ini akan bertahan sepanjang minggu, dan tanpa berhenti (YA! Selama dua puluh_

 _empat jam!) Tanyakan pertanyaanmu atau berikan tantanganmu menggunakan perkamen yang_

 _lain._ _Jika seseorang menulis sesuatu, itu akan muncul diperkamen milik orang lain, dan juga. Jangan kuatir, Lilikins, jika seorang guru (atau orang lain) melihat ke arah perkamennya, itu akan terlihat seperti catatan dari mata pelajaran pada saat itu atau mata pelajaran terakhir yang kau pelajari. Yah, itu membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kami untuk menemukan mantera itu. Kau akan menerima sebuah jam tangan yang akan terasa hangat jika seseorang menulis sesuatu diperkamen. Itu juga akan membantu membangunkanmu tiap malam jika namamu disebut. Waktu dari jam tangan itu bukanlah waktu yang sesungguhnya, tetapi waktu yang tersisa sampai akhir permainan. (Lihat peraturan nomor #12 untuk info selengkapnya.)_

 _Peraturannya seperti yang tertera dibawah ini, jika kau melanggar, hukumannya akan sama saja dengan jika kau memilih untuk menyerah._

 _Selamat bersenang-senang!_

 _PERATURANNYA_

 _Kau tidak boleh memilih orang yang telah memilihmu._

 _Kau tidak bisa bermain dalam tim, itu adalah permainan yang berbeda._

 _Kau tidak bisa memberikan tantangan yang menyuruh orang lain untuk bertelanjang bulat (kecuali jika menyerah.)_

 _Kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain terkecuali untuk Slytherin dan yang termasuk dalam daftar pukul Marauders (seperti Amos Diggory.)_

 _Kau tidak boleh mengganti penampilan seseorang_ secara permanen _atau merusak properti._

 _Sampai permainan selesai, kau tidak boleh memberitahu kalau kau hanya sedang bermain atau melakukan tantangan._

 _Kejujuran tidak boleh diulangi kepada orang-orang yang tidak ikut bermain._

 _Kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain melihat perkamenmu._

 _Kau harus menyelesaikan (atau setidaknya, memulai) tantanganmu dalam satu jam setelah menerima tantangan tersebut, kecuali itu adalah tantangan yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu tertentu, seperti katakanlah, makan siang, atau jika sang pemberi tantangan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti "setelah kelas selesai" atau sejenisnya._

 _Kau harus menggunakan jamnya sepanjang waktu._

 _Kau harus segera memilih orang lain lima menit setelah pertanyaan/tantanganmu selesai._

 _Jika seseorang didetensi, permainannya berhenti sementara waktu dan waktu ekstra akan ditambahkan pada akhir permainan._

 _ **PERATURAN BOLEH DITAMBAHKAN JIKA DISETUJUI OLEH MAYORITAS 75% SUARA.**_ _(Catatan dari Sirius: untuk kalian yang tidak bisa menghitung persentase diluar kepala, dengan 8 orang bermain itu berarti 6 orang harus setuju.)_

Lily terdiam sejenak setelah ia selesai membaca. Lalu, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ini akan berlangsung selama _seminggu penuh_!" jerit Lily.

"Wah, tenang, Lils!" Sirius menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa! Minggu depan adalah libur natal, kita tidak akan diberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum nanti, dan kita bisa melakukan tugas kita seperti biasa dan bermain disaat yang bersamaan."

"Yah, kukira.."

"Aku telah melakukannya sebelumnya, Lily, jangan kuatir," kata Remus.

"Yah, kukira..."

"Bersemangatlah, Lily! Itu terdengar menyenangkan!" seru Hestia. Alice mengangguk setuju, sementara Frank terus memandang perkamennya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai?" tanya Alice.

"Delapan," kata James. "Kalian semua harus berada di Aula Besar pada jam delapan kurang lima untuk mendapatkan jam tangannya, setelah itu, permainan akan dimulai."

"Tapi besok itu senin," rengek Hestia. "Aku tidak suka bangun sepagi itu pada hari senin."

"Hest, kelas kita mulai jam setengah sembilan!" kata Alice.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk makan!" geram Hestia.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Frank seraya membaca ulang peraturannya. "Apakah orang-orang seringkali mendapatkan detensi ketika mereka memainkan permainan ini?"

"Duh," kata Sirius. "Pada dasarnya ini adalah _Truth or Dare_."

"Jadi, benar kalau begitu?"

"Kau tahu," renung Lily. "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan detensi sampai aku bertemu kalian semua."

"Aku pikir kau bertemu kami pada hari pertamamu di Hogwarts?" tanya Peter, mengerutkan keningnya. Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mendekati Peter untuk memberikannya sebuah tos.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Lily mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku mendapatkan detensiku pertama kalinya dua hari setelah aku mulai berkencan dengan James. Apakah itu tidak memberitahu kalian sesuatu?"

"Bahwa James sangat pintar dalam mengajari orang lain tentang cara untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Urgh, aku menyerah."

"Benarkah? Itu tidak terdengar sepertimu."

"Tutup mulut, James!"

"Maaf!"

"Baiklah! Diam!" teriak Remus. "Jika kita ingin mulai bermain minggu ini, lebih baik kita mencoba mendapatkan waktu istirahat sebanyak mungkin karena kita mungkin tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang sampai minggu selanjutnya! Jadi, semuanya perlu mengambil pena bulu mereka dan menandatangani perkamennya."

"Bagaimana cara kita melakukannya?" tanya Alice, menarik pena bulunya keluar.

"Mudah sekali. Hanya perlu menulis kode rahasianya, lalu Alice Prewett, bergabung," kata Sirius.

"Apa kode rahasianya?" tanya Frank. "Lalu kenapa hanya ada satu?"

"Karena jika tidak, orang lain akan bisa bergabung dalam percakapan kita," kata Remus, ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan. "Kode rahasianya adalah _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs_."

"Kami membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak akan ditebak oleh orang lain," Sirius menjelaskan ketika semua orang mengangkat alis mereka. "Oh, dan huruf pertama dari namamu akan muncul disetiap kata yang kau tuliskan. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu susah-susah berusaha menebak tulisan siapa itu."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Lily mulai menulis diperkamennya. Yang lain mengikutinya.

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Lily Evans, bergabung. –L_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, James Potter, bergabung. –J_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Sirius Black, bergabung. –S_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Peter Pettigrew, bergabung. –P_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Frank Longbottom, bergabung. –F_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Alice Prewett, bergabung. –A_

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Hestia Jones, bergabung. –H_

"Moony.." kata Sirius dengan nada yang ia pikir merupakan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah," gumam Remus.

 _Jumping Jiffer-Jugs, Remus Lupin, bergabung. –R_

Tulisannya muncul diperkamen semua orang.

"Bagus," kata Remus. "Sekarang, ayo istirahat. Kita semua akan membutuhkannya."

"Dan jangan lupa," kata James, memberikan ciuman selamat malam kepada Lily. "Jam delapan kurang lima. Tidak ada alasan."

 **Read and Review?**


End file.
